Heidi Potter and the New Beginning
by HopeBeyondImagination0
Summary: Heidi Potter was just a normal school girl, well she thought she was until a strangely dressed woman entered her house and gave her a letter to join a mysterious boarding school. Join Heidi as she enters the Wizarding World, discovers new things and explores new opportunities.


**HELLO! It's Hope! I know I haven't written anything in a while, but the thing was I lost interest in HTTYD, so I decided that I would do a Harry Potter fic, I'm only going to do a one-shot at first, if people want me to continue to this story I will. This will be a fem Harry fic, as I haven't written any Harry Potter fics it will be easier to write in a girl's perspective for me, I hope that my idea is original but if it is not, I'm sorry, feel free to tell me if you think it is similar to someone else's, I'm not copying anyone on purpose. Now I'll stop rambling and get onto the story. Please review on my writing with your thoughts, constructive criticism is welcomed, as I'm still improving Enjoy!**

 **-Hope**

Heidi Grace Lillian Potter-Millwood sighed as she leaned out her window. Her purple striped raven hair blowing in the wind behind her as she looked onto the street below, her emerald green eyes watched the proceedings with rapt attention.

"Heidi, time for dinner honey, we're having Thai tonight." Ellie Millwood's voice carried from downstairs.

"Thanks mum, I'll be down in a minute." She signed once again, pushing herself away from the window quickly closing and latching the lock, she didn't need to get a chill leaving it open, then raced out of the room and down the stairs where her mum and dad were waiting.

"Mind setting the table dear? Your mother isn't in the best of moods tonight" Matthew Millwood's voice carried from the table as he lowered the book he was reading to wink at her before returning to what he was doing.

She saw her mum roll her eyes from the kitchen but complied with the task - grabbing four plates from the kitchen counter. Having placed them in their designated places, she quickly snatched the cutlery sitting on the table and positioned them besides the plates.

"You've forgot the spoons again! Honestly I would've thought you'd had remembered that by now!"

The green eyed girl huffed and rolled her eyes before entering the kitchen, taking the spoons from her mum's outstretched hand and walking back to the table, before glaring at her father who was quietly laughing with amusement at the 11 year old girl's situation. It wasn't her fault; it wasn't like she could remember everything.

A knock at the door knocked Heidi out of her musings.

"I'll get it!" yelled a young voice coming from the living room.

Emma, her younger sister came bounding out of the living room, a massive smile gracing her face as she ran past her sibling and parent in excitement. They had gone to the zoo earlier that day and Emma had been smiling ever since mum had bought her that penguin plushy.

"No running in the house!" yelled mum as she ran past the kitchen into the hallway.

Heide couldn't stop the smile that graced her face as she looked around her small family. Ellie had found the young 4 year old girl in a small alley-way nearby, and had taken her in feeling sorry for the scared waif. Let's just say things happened from there, when no one claimed her as their daughter, she got adopted and 'Heide Lillian Potter' became 'Heidi Grace Lillian Potter-Millwood'. Things were going great! One month later Ellie found out she was pregnant and Heidi got a younger sister, Emma Millwood.

An older woman's voice wafted from the hallway as Emma came running back, her blond hair flailing behind her a she ran.

"Mommy! A lady's at the door! She wanted to see you."

Ellie sighed. "What have I told you about running?" Emma pouted, crossing her arms in front of her chest defiantly and walking over to the table. She then hopped on the seat beside her father as Ellie walked to the front door.

"I'm sorry for coming at an inconvenient time, but I had other important errands to run earlier." A stern looking woman entered the room. Heidi thought she looked quite strange with her funny looking clothes and bizarre looking pointed hat.

"No, no, it's quite fine, we were only just getting ready for dinner, please take a seat."

The woman sighed, "I came here to bring Miss Potter her acceptance letter for school."

"Acceptance letter?" Ellie looked towards the woman quite confounded "Surely you must be mistaken? We've already got Heidi enrolled in a school."

"El's right, we've already got Heidi enrolled in school, and a quite prestigious one if I may say so myself" Matthew looked up from the book he was reading to stare at the woman entering his house in response to the strange woman's comments.

Emma looked at the funny old woman in strange garb with a constipated look on her face, "You look funny" as though she was trying to find the reason why she was dressed so differently.

Ellie had a dour look on her face. "Emma! That isn't a nice thing to say to someone!"

To her surprise, the woman didn't look cross at all; she only chuckled as if amused by the comment. Ellie's attempt at an apology was stopped before she even started as the woman spoke.

"I do look quite strange don't I?" Emma nodded seriously "This is what we wear in our school."

Emma was looking curiously at the woman, hopeful for more information, before realising that the woman was not going to elaborate and sighing dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

Heidi blinked, bewildered, and answering in the most precise way she could muster. "What?"

"You're a Witch Heidi." McGonagall stated bluntly.

Heidi blinked once again, barely opening her mouth before being cut off.

"Excuse me?!" Heidi looked between her parents, both who were equally confused and insulted.

McGonagall sighed. "Your adopted daughter" here she indicated to Heide "is a witch, nothing offensive, it just means that she can perform tasks of magic."

Ellie looked slightly insulted at the fact that her daughter was being called a witch, while Matthew, a little bit more rational and intrigued, contributed to the conversation.

"Emma's a witch?" Emma looked around, her brown eyes wide in fascination, "Does that mean I can do magic to?"

Matthew gave Emma a stern glace, "Emma please, we'll talk about this later."

"Now, Miss Potter tell me, have you ever done something you can't explain when your frustrated or angry?" Ms McGonagall looked as though she had gone through this situation thousands of times before.

The Raven haired girl blinked and thought for a second. "Well, I suppose, I turned one of my teacher's wigs pink when I was angry one time, and a few things blew up when I was upset."

Ellie stared at her daughter. "But, but, magic doesn't- can't exist."

McGonagall, quick as a flash pulled out a stick like object from her sleeve and pointed it at the nearby coffee table. In a blink, the table turned into a pig. Ellie and Matthew stared stunned, Emma stared awe struck, and Heidi gaped, all while McGonagall raised an eyebrow then within another blink turned the pig back into a coffee table.

Matthew open and closed his mouth speechless before forcing out, "I think you've got us convinced now."

McGonagall nodded satisfied, handing a think and heavy envelope to the shocked girl. Heidi looked down at the envelope made of yellowish parchment with green ink and no stamp.

 _Miss H. Potter  
Second Bedroom, Top floor  
36 South Cresent  
Lynemore._

Feeling slightly off put with the address, she turned the envelope over in her hands and noticed a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms: a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'. Breaking the seal she pulled out the letter and read aloud

 _HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

 _Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Miss Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find  
enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress._

Once she had finished reading, Heidi barely had time to blink when a small pair of hands just as quickly snatched the letter out of Heidi's hands.

"Emma!" Emma blinked innocently up at her big sister before running back to the table and giving the letter to her father.

Matthew rolled his eyes at his daughter's actions and quickly skimmed through the letter himself.

Ellie glanced towards the witch looking for an exclamation. "Why should we send her away to a boarding school when she's already enrolled in a perfectly good school here? And what subjects do they do?"

McGonagall barely blinked as she launched into her exclamation, "Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology are the main subjects taught at the school, with Flying lessons also compulsory but dropped at the start of the second year. Third year a minimum of two additional courses are to be selected from Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Division, Study of Accent Runes and Care of Magical Creatures."

"What about her other education? She'll need it if she wants a job" Matthew stated calmly as he waited for an exclamation.

"I'm afraid we don't have a muggle schooling course, of cause you can send her work via owl and she can complete her schooling that way, she'll also have holidays and there is a club at the school for this kind of situation as well. You are not the first, nor are you the last who asked that question."

Matthew nodded but he definitely didn't look quite satisfied.

"Excuse me, Ms McGonagall, but how will I talk to my sister? And, and what about her friends?" The elder witch smiled at the younger girl who was obviously very fearful of losing her older sister.

"You can, of cause, owl your sister, but in your situation I'd suggest that you use a two way mirror to call your sister." Emma nodded satisfied.

"What if Heidi doesn't want to go to this 'magic' school?" Ellie spoke up drawing the room's attention to her.

"Attendance is not compulsory but I do recommend she attends, as untrained magic can be dangerous. If uncontrolled, she could hurt someone without meaning too and create mayhem with disastrous consequences. It is suggested that she train her abilities to get the most out of them and compensate for the difficulties that will certainly arise."

"I, I'll go, I'll go to Hogwarts and learn magic so I don't hurt someone, but I'll still do my normal schooling" Heidi took a deep breath to calm herself before nodding solemnly.

Matthew's gaze shifted towards his eldest daughter. "Surely there must be other schools, why did she get picked for this particular one?"

McGonagall smiled, her eyes softening as if remembering a distant memory. It looked more like a grimace, but it was a smile none the less. "Your birth parents, Lily and James Potter both attended Hogwarts. You've had your name down for the school since before you were born"

Heidi looked both amazed and confused at the statement, "My parents?"

Professor McGonagall just smiled and nodded.

"What about her school supplies and uniform? How will we get that?"

McGonagall passed Ellie a small slip of parchment that seemingly appeared from nowhere. "Here's the address for Diagon Alley where you can buy everything you need, just ask for Tom, the bartender, to open the passage way"

McGonagall smiled and nodded at both Ellie and Matthew "Now I must be on my way, have a good evening and enjoy the rest of your day." The professor smiled once more before turning and leaving the house.

Heidi sighed and sat down at the table. So much of a nice and relaxing day, something always has to ruin it.

 **So, what do you think? Was it ok? Should I continue writing? Should Hermione and Heidi be friends before Hogwarts? Or know each other? Review and tell me. See ya soon!**

 **-Hope**


End file.
